How will this end?
by kirstyymclean
Summary: Erin and Jay are on a "break". What happens when they both meet someone else they think they could spend their lives with? Are they really over?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

 **I've noticed that my reviews and follows have been getting lower and lower on my other story, have you guys lost interest? Should I stop updating and do something different?**

 **So I'm going to give one shots a try and see how it goes. Please tell me what you think and give me any suggestions for the next.**

 **On the other have thank you so much those of you who have stuck around and did review it is very much appreciated**

 **This story is set after Erin and Jay went on a "break".**

 **~kirsty**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Erin was sitting at her desk when she heard voices coming up the stairs into the bullpen.

"We did not get that far" came the voice she straight away recognised as Jay's.

As they reached the top Adam turned to Jay with an almost proud grin on his face "seriously dude, you two totally went that far"

"Alright, alright we may have got that far" he admitted as Adam raised his hand to slap him on the back.

"Yeah, my man Jay's back in the game" he yelled almost jumping on Jay before turning to Erin "you hear that Erin, he's back in the game, get in on the action"

Erin looked up from the paper work she had been filling out making eye contact with Jay before mumbling a quick "huh, nice to know"

Adam leaned in towards to whispering "looks like someone needs laid"

Jay glanced over at Erin who wasn't even listening anymore "come on man, leave her alone that's none of your business"

Adam raised his hands in surrender as he backed up making his way to the locker room. Jay sighed whilst running his hand through his hair and slumping into his chair.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Halstead, Lindsay I need you to go down to the 31st district and talk to Detectives Randolph and Fareal about this new case" Voight ordered before turning around disappearing back into his office.

Erin quickly picked up her jacket making her way down the stairs to the main part of the station. Once she got to the gate Jay had already caught up holding it open for her to walk through.

Once they were settled in their usual seats in the car Jay broke the sort of awkward silence that had surrounded them since the incident that morning "Erin, I'm really sorry about this morning, Ruzek…he doesn't know about what happened between us and…"

He was quickly cut off by Erin saying "Jay stop, don't worry about it we're not together you can don't whatever you want with whoever you want…" she paused giving him a quick smile before turning back to look at the road "but I would appreciate if it wasn't something we talked about"

"Yeah of course…" he quickly agreed over enthusiastically nodding his head "but just so you know it was nothing I was drunk and I can barely remember her name" he added with a laugh.

"Jay…" she started as they pulled into a parking space in front of their destination "why do you care what I think about your relationship status"

He looked over to her with soft eyes "I just don't want you to think that I don't care about you and your feelings" he said with a slight shrug before turning to get out of the car.

She soon followed soot sighing as she picked up the pace to catch up with him "Jay!" she said grabbing his bicep attempting to make him turn around to face her "what we had was amazing but we both knew it would never last, eventually we're both going to have to accept that, alright?"

He gave a forced smile and slow nod before muttering a quick "alright" and taking the stairs towards the large double door entrance.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"You must be Detectives Halstead and Lindsay" the desk sergeant called to them with a friendly smile and enthusiastic attitude.

They both frowned thinking of how the small woman was the opposite to their beloved Sergeant Platt.

"Yeah that's us, we're here to see Detectives Randolph and Fareal about the case that was passed over to the 21st district" Jay explained admiring the modernised version of their own station.

"Ahh yes, I'll call them down right away for you just hold on for one moment" she asked turning towards the phone attached to the wall.

Erin just stared at the woman with wide eyes before muttering "thanks" and grabbing her phone from the back pocket of her jeans.

After a few minutes the two very smartly dressed detectives joined them at the desk before introducing themselves.

Detective Randolph was a small man around 50 years old with a slight tinge of grey seeping through the jet black colour of his hair. On the other hand Detective Fareal had a build similar to Jay's, slightly taller with piercing emerald eyes and short dirty blonde hair.

"Come on boys you shouldn't be leaving these brilliant detectives waiting so long" the desk sergeant warned when they reached them.

Erin jumped to their defence "don't worry it was only a few minutes" she said making eye contact with the extremely attractive man standing opposite her.

"Just follow us and we'll tell you everything we know" Detective Fareal said still looking at Erin.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As they made their way up the stairs the older detective broke the silence "she's not always like that, she just likes to make a good impression when Hank Voight's name is mentioned and since you work for him you know…"

They both nodded and Erin let out a small laugh. Detective Fareal looked over his shoulder at her with a big smile on his face "just in there" he said gesturing towards a large room which looked like it could hold over a hundred people.

There was a big table in the centre of the room surrounded by chairs. They sat at the end of the table looking at the big white board which was covered in suspects and possible leads.

Detective Randolph took a deep breath before starting to explain the complexity and depth involved with the case they had been assigned to.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"And that's about all of it" he rounded of looking at the two overwhelmed detectives attempting to take in the information he had just given them.

Erin was first to speak "Okay I just have one question, do you have any idea what she was doing in the alley at 3 o'clock in the morning?"

She was talking about a 13 year old girl who had been reported missing a few days before and how she was last seen over 20 miles from her home in an alleyway behind a couple of takeaways and pubs. The parents had no idea she had left so they were no help and no witnesses had come forward.

Detective Fareal spoke up "No, but there was a party going on in one of the pubs about a mile away from where the cameras caught her so we're thinking she might have been there"

She just nodded and looked over to Jay waiting to see if he had anything else to ask. He sent her a slow shake of the head indicating they were done.

"Okay so that's you guys good to go" Fareal said opening the door for them to leave.

Detective Randolph shook both of their hands before saying his goodbyes and heading back to his team.

The young man turned to them saying "I'll walk you out" whilst guiding them back down the staircase. As they got back to the front door they watched as the before overly nice desk sergeant was yelling at a few beat cops sounding more and more like Platt every second.

He leaned down and whispered "that's what he meant by giving a good impression" into Erin's ear. She could feel his breath against her neck as he straightened back up after noticing the glare Jay was sending his way.

"How the hell did you manage to dent one of my squad cars!" the desk sergeant yelled "You kids get stupider by th…" but suddenly stopped when she noticed Erin and Jay making their way towards the exit.

"Ohh… I hope they treated you well up there detectives I hope we'll see you again soon" she said in that obviously put on voice she had used when they first met.

Erin looked over at Detective Fareal with a slight smirk "They did, it was nice meeting you sergeant"

"Kiss ass" she heard Jay mumble under his breath before she pushed him out of the door in front of her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I know you said we would have to just come to terms with each other dating other people but I still don't like how that guy was treating you" Jay stated whilst slipping into the passenger seat.

She looked over at him with nothing but disbelief written all over her face "really Jay?...this is coming from the guy that is quite obviously in some sort of relationship with someone that isn't me"

His head whipped over to look at her as she shoved the key into the ignition "Erin how the hell would you know if I was in a relationship with someone?" he asked his voice gradually getting louder.

She put the car into reverse preparing to back out of the space she was in "because I'm not stupid Jay…" she sighed looking over at him "put your seatbelt on"

She was ready to drop the subject but he was far from it so he kept pushing it "Erin, give me a reason to why you think that" his voice still getting louder.

She stayed silent trying to concentrate on driving. He was still waiting for an answer though so he tried again "come on Erin…tell me"

"Because…" she shouted her voice breaking "I saw you last night with that girl and the way you looked at her…I just know okay"

"Erin please…come on give me more than that"

Her eyes glassed over, tears threatening to fall "the way you were looking at her was the way…" she paused taking a deep breath "I know because it was the way you used to look at me"

That was it, the truth was out. Immediately his expression softened when he say a tear roll down her face "Erin" he practically whispered.

She took another deep breath and quickly wiped away the unwanted tear "it's fine, let's just not talk about it okay…we're moving on"

He turned back to face the road ahead already regretting pushing her to tell him how she felt and gave a quiet "okay" before the car went silent and stayed that way the rest of the journey.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Erin was out the car the minute they stopped practically running into the precinct. Jay hung back for a few minutes letting her get inside before following where she went.

As he walked through the door the first thing he heard was sergeant Platt's booming voice coming from behind the front desk "what did you do Halstead?" was all she said.

"What do you mean" he questioned as he reached the desk leaning one arm on top of it.

She looked at him like he was stupid "why did your partner just come running through here and completely ignore me?"

He looked around at the questioning glances he was getting from other cops in the room "uhh..." he stuttered before gaining his composure "she's just having a bad day, that's all"

Platt raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips before crossing her arms giving him that all knowing look "is that what you're going with"

"That's what I'm going with" he nodded whilst backing away and disappearing through the gate.

Platt shook her head muttering "is he hurts her I swear I'll have his head on a platter"

"What was that sarge?" one of the newer beat cops questioned from the corner of the desk where he was filling out paper work.

Her head whipped around to stare at him "it's none of your business newbie, get on with your paperwork" she ordered hearing sniggers coming from behind her "and whoever feels the need to laugh at the newbie at least show yourself and don't hind in the shadows…coward"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The rest of the day consisted of the same awkward conversations and purposely avoiding each other as all the other times they fought. No one addressed it but they could all feel it.

"You guys going to be at Molly's tonight?" Antonio asked looking around the bullpen at the end of their shift.

Most mumbled "yes" or if they were Ruzek an energetic "yeah of course" but Erin went with "nah, I'm going to get an early night".

"You, an early night…" Kevin scoffed from the corner of the room "we'll see you there Lindsay"

She quickly packed up her things grabbing her phone from her desk drawer and drove home.

As she pulled into her usual spot she noticed a young man sitting on the front steps of the apartment building. He stood up, hands shoved in the pockets of his suit jacket his leather shoes kicking a pebble back and forth on the pavement.

"Hey!" he shouted over the street towards her as she climbed out of the driver door of her car.

Once she say his face it was easy to know that it was none other than Detective Fareal, the hunk from the 31st district.

"Detective Fareal, fancy seeing you here" she greeted him as she crossed the quiet street. He looked at her with a smile, his eyes travelled all over her body which Erin didn't really mind considering she had done the same to him a few hours before.

"Call me Jacob…" he said as she reached him at the entrance to her apartment block "and before you ask, yes I looked you up that's the only reason I know where you live"

"Yeah I kind of guessed that, I am a detective too you know" she joked as she looked into his hypnotic eyes "do you want to come in?"

"I'd love too"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Alright this is it" she said opening the door with a gold sign saying "34".

She stepped in tripping over the shoe she had left there the night before, "I got ya" he whispered as he lunged forward wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her back to an upright position.

She turned in his arms already feeling the butterflies start in her stomach "thanks" she mumbled looking to the ground embarrassed by what just happened.

He gently brought his hand up to tilt her head up to look at him before cupping the side of her face in his large hand and bringing their lips together.

It started slow and gentle as her hand gripped the side of his shirt pulling it over his head and dropping it on the floor "are you sure you want to do this?" he asked knowing if it went much further he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Yes" and that was all he needed to swiftly pull her into his arms, grabbing under her butt carrying her in the direction where she pointed, the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow" Erin said trying to catch her breath whilst climbing back to her side of the bed.

Jacob looked over at her with a smile "you're amazing" he said leaning on his elbow to get a better look at her face.

"You know…" she started, moving towards him "I don't usually have sex with someone the day I meet them" she finished with a laugh as a grin came to his face.

"Huh, so I'm your first?"

She let out a scoff "you could put it that way"

"Well considering your performance that definitely wasn't your first time" he laughed pulling her underneath him so he was almost straddling her waist.

She smiled as he lowered his lips to lightly graze hers "right back at you big guy"

He groaned as her hand travelled from his shoulder to his hips "you know it's not nice to tease Miss Lindsay" his voice was husky as his head rested on her shoulder.

"It's detective to you Fareal" she whispered as she flipped them so that she was on top passionately leaning down to capture his lips once again.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was Erin's day off, the first one she'd had in a long time. When she eventually woke up the smell of cooked breakfast filled the room. She groaned as a shooting pain appeared at the bottom of her back "damn that hurts".

She slowly made her way out of the room before noticing Jacob's toned body, his bottom half covered by one of her towels.

"Hey" he smiled as she hopped onto the countertop next to where he was frying some bacon muttering a quick "hey".

He frowned watching as her hand rested on her back rubbing small circles on the most likely pulled muscle in her back "what's wrong, something hurt?" He asked moving closer to her.

"I'm fine it's just a little back pain" she assured as his hand snaked around her waist to massage where her hand previously was.

His eyes opened wide "God, that is tight how did you manage that?" He questioned feeling the tightness all through the bottom right side of her back.

She moaned as her head fell onto his shoulder "I'm going to let you figure that out".

He thought for minute still massaging her back "ohhh…I did offer to put a pillow under your ass, it always helps" he laughed when he heard her mumble "it's burning smartass" into his shoulder.

"What's burning…" he seated before tuning back to the pan which now had smoke shooting out the top of it "ohh damn it!"

Erin smiled as he scrambled around her kitchen trying to waft the smoke away with his hands.

"ahh there's a smile…" he said pointing over to her as he gave up on trying to save their breakfast "see I meant that, I sacrificed the bacon to see that beautiful smile"

"Of course you did" she laughed sarcastically watching his smirk grow as she slid off the counter stating "it's my day off so it looks like we have all day" before adding "that's if you want to stay".

"I wish I could but I've gotta be at work by 10 which is in…" he stopped reaching over her for his phone "20 minutes, so I need to find my clothes"

She looked down remembering how he was only being covered by the thin fabric of one of her bath towels "huh, so you decided to use a towel instead of putting your clothes on when you first got up".

Jacob looked back almost laughing at himself "yep, I didn't really think it through" he said grabbing the last piece of clothing off the ground and putting it on.

"You know I didn't get your number" Erin said as she guided him towards the door.

"Well I've got yours so I guess you'll just have to be patient" he teased strolling past her stopping to place a little peck on the cheek before continuing out of the apartment and down the hall.

"I'm being serious I really didn't get your number" she shouted towards his disappearing figure at the end of the hall.

"I had a great night Erin, believe me I'll call you" he yelled back sending a quick wave her way before the elevator door closed.

Erin stood for a minute before turning to close her apartment door mumbling "where did this guy come from?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jay's day was getting worse by the minute. First he overslept and was late to the breakfast date with his brother, when he finally got there the place had stopped selling breakfast and then ran into Detective Fareal whilst buying his coffee at the shop near Erin's apartment.

Of course he got an ear full all about her but Jay couldn't help laugh at how serious the man seemed after only knowing his very much independent partner for a day.

He slipped his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans checking for the usual afternoon whitty text from Erin. There was nothing. He tried not to think about her with another man but it just seemed to creep back into his mind.

He walked out of the shop to an unfamiliar woman rushing past hitting his shoulder on the way "Oh god I'm so sorry" she exclaimed bending down he pick up the now empty coffee cup from the concrete pavement.

"Nah…It's alright, I wasn't that thirsty anyway" he said looking down at the woman who was wearing a very sympathetic look on her face.

"I'm going to buy you a new one" she stated throwing the old cup in the nearby trash can "come on, move it" she ordered holding the door open for him to go in first.

Jay just shook his head sighing "you don't have to do that as I said I'm no…" he was interrupted by her repeating what he had said earlier "you're not that thirsty anyway" whilst rolling her eyes gesturing for him to move once again.

It took some persuading but 30 minutes later she had bought him a new coffee and managed to get him to sit and talk for awhile. Her name was Claire, she was the opposite to the women he usually went for. Obviously dyed blonde hair, an almost grey shade covered her pupil and was a little on the heavier side.

Jay wasn't the kind of man to judge someone on their weight but he had never actually been interested in anyone bigger. Her personality though was amazing. Sense of humour, smart, always happy, bubbly and overall just full of life.

He looked intently at her listening to the story she was telling "and that is why I have a messed up shoulder blade" she laughed finishing her drink at the same time "alright, I have to get to work but it was great meeting you I'll be sure to put this card to good use…detective" she winked holding up the card he had given her with his contact details on it.

Just as she reached the door he snapped his head around shouting "wait!" running to catch up with her "I really want to get to know you Claire, just don't lose that card"

She laughed opening the door with a smirk on her face "ohh I won't" she assured waving her goodbye to him as she crossed the almost deserted street.

He smiled, laughing to himself "you're back in the game Halstead" he announced forgetting all about the drama with Erin.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next day all of intelligence were back to work, Jay and Erin still weren't back to their usual teasing and annoying each other but it was better than before, less… tense.

Voight wandered out of the office clearing his throat to catch their attention before announcing "We got a new case"

As if in sync their heads snapped up eyes locked on the whiteboard filled with potential suspects and victims.

"This isn't the case we got the briefing for a few days ago from 31" Jay pointed out giving Voight a questioning glance.

"Commander Crowley decided to leave that case to them, I don't know why so don't ask…" he warned before turning back to the rest of his team taking a deep breath "alright our victim was attacked last night just outside the Yedas Hotel, female,we're thinking 19 years old, around 5'4, brown hair,slim no ones come forward as family so we don't have an identity yet"

Olinsky rolled back on his chair asking "do you think she'll life?...were there any witnesses?"

"She's in a critical condition and I've been advised to presume that she won't make through the night but this guy knew what he was doing not one person saw or heard anything suspicious all night" he answered.

Erin's eyebrows raised "are you thinking he's done it before?" She questioned hoping she was wrong.

His gaze went from Olinsky to Erin before sighing with a sad nod "I'm pretty sure we're dealing with a serial killer"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The day dragged on until minutes almost felt like hours. The poor girl was still holding on even though she had over 10 stab wounds and had taken a rough beating.

It was 7 o'clock when Erin's phone buzzed as she received a text from an unknown number 'Hey it's me Jacob,you're going to like this...I've got 2 tickets to the Cubs game tomorrow if you're interested. I hope to hear from you soon :)' was what it said.

She smiled impressed he had remembered her love for the Cubs, it was one of the things they had talked about that night the other being his impressive knowledge of dogs.

'Of course, I'd love to see you again and you know how much I love the Cubs. I'll see you tomorrow I guess ;)'

Antonio was first to break the silence in the room "I'm going to head out…see you guys tomorrow" he said collecting his things and quickly running down the stairs. He was gone before anyone could respond.

Adam and Kevin soon followed soot. Leaving Olinsky, Voight, Jay and Erin plus Mouse who was down in his man cave of computers and weird technology.

She was silently completing the paperwork from the bust they had been to a few hours before when she heard someone say her name. Her eyes searched the room looking for where the sound came from, it was right I front of her.

"Erin" he repeated slowly making his way towards her desk, when she looked up he continued "uhh…I was going to walk home but I've changed my plans and I really need to get to the hospital can you give me a ride?"he pleaded desperately.

Erin sensed that he was serious and gave him a slight smile and nod before gathering her stuff and making her way down the stairs, Jay right behind her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The hospital was only 20 minutes from the precinct so she wasn't to bothered but she did want to know why he was so desperate to go to the hospital.

"Jay…" her voice came out as a whisper as his head turned to look at her, his eyes were glassy "why do want to the hospital?"

He sighed before looking back down at his fidgeting hands "you know how we haven't identified the girl yet?" he said his voice full of emotion.

She nodded "yeah the bruising to her face made it too hard to do facial comparison and there was no family so…"

"It might be my little sister" he choked out tears starting to slide down his cheeks just from the thought.

At this point they were just turning into the parking lot of Chicago Med. As she stopped the car she moved in her seat to face him "your sister?" she asked hoping she had heard wrong.

Jay nodded whilst wiping the hot tears still on his face and slipping out of the car running towards the entrance, with Erin hot on his heels overwhelmed by what she had been pulled into. He came to an abrupt halt looking around the ER searching for his brother.

"Will!" he shouted quickly walking towards him "is it her?"

Will just looked at him with emotionless eyes, his gaze shifting between Jay and Erin who was hanging back a little before it settled on the floor as he nodded his head slightly.

That was when Jay lost it. The tears pushed past his stubborn eyelids as he fell into Erin's waiting arms, she looked at Will over the fragile man she was comforting shoulder, all she got was a slow shake of the head.

It didn't look good…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hey!

I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded for so long. I really wanted to update Team Vacation but I just couldn't get a good story going, if you guys could give me ideas that would be great.

Thanks for the reviews they were a little higher than last time so that a plus.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review so I know what you think!

~kirsty


End file.
